coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9043 (25th November 2016)
Plot When Daniel stays out all night, Adam’s certain he’s run off with his car but Ken defends him. Eileen is short with Phelan as it's the day of Michael's funeral. Gary's back is given the okay for him to return to work. A funeral tea is prepared at No.8 with everyone trying to put on a cheerful face. Zeedan turns twenty-one and Yasmeen prepares a celebratory meal but breaks down at Sharif's betrayal. Daniel turns up on the street to accusations from Adam about his car. He and Tracy take him to the cafe to get some answers. Sean makes snide remarks to Brian for breaking Julie's heart. Ken admits to Mary how wonderful it’s been reconnecting with Daniel after years of estrangement. Peter is summoned to the cafe and presides over Daniel's interrogation. The lad is furious to learn that Tracy went prying in his flat. He is forced to admit that Denise walked out when he was fifteen and, bar payments sent to his debt card by her. Andy is down as the funeral approaches. Alya’s sad at being excluded from Zeedan’s celebrations. Taking pity, Rana urges her to call in at No.6 with her birthday gift. Peter decides Ken needs to learn about Daniel's story. Brian gets Norris to admit that and Sean are incompatible and he offers more money to be his new lodger. The cortege arrives and Gail invites a surprised Eileen to join them in their car, saying Michael would be happy if they patched things up. Phelan watches them go. Rana gives Yasmeen flowers as a thank-you for always making her welcome. Alya calls in with her present. Norris offers Sean a £5 rent reduction if he moves into the front room. He's furious. Ken’s dismayed as Daniel explains how he lived in fear of being taken into care and he has never been given a forwarding address by his mother. He admits that he's in debt as the payments from Denise have become erratic and the man hanging around No.1 may be after him for loans he's had to take out. Adam's disbelieving and still thinks he took the car. The two row and Ken has to walk out of the room. Zeedan rejects Alya's present of a set of chef's knives and rows with Rana for bringing her into the house. Ken tells Peter that Dr Gaddas has told him that he must avoid stress of any kind or he could have another stroke which would prove fatal. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and back yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Adam thinks Daniel has driven off in his car, Tracy and Peter wonder why Daniel lied about living with his mum; Zeedan's 21st birthday is tainted by Sharif and Alya's betrayals; and Brian forms a plan which leaves Sean seeing red. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,680,000 viewers (14th place) Notable dialogue Gail Rodwell: "I can hear them now - the neighbours - joking about how many husbands I've buried." Category:2016 episodes